KrisTao Sweet Love Story
by Shine Huang
Summary: Kumpulan kisah pendek tentang cerita cinta Kris dan Tao. I hope you all like this
1. Heart Beat

Heart Beat

Author: Shine Huang

Cast: Wu Yi Fan X Huang Zi Tao

Rated: T

Length: Drabble

Genre: Romance, fluff

Warning: YAOI, Boy X Boy, Boys Love, Typo, Don't like don't read

Disclaimer: Kris dan Tao saling memiliki

Happy Reading~~

"Oi Kris!"

Panggil seorang pemuda bermata panda panda pada pemuda bersurai pirang yang tengah berjalan menghampirinya

"Yo" balas si pemuda pirang yang dipanggil Kris

"Darimana saja kau? tiga hari menghilang tak ada kabar" tanya si pemuda bermata panda yang diketahui bernama Huang Zi Tao atau sering di sapa Tao.

Kris mendudukan dirinya disamping Tao, saat ini mereka berada di kantin kampus mereka.

"Memangnya kenapa jika menghilang begitu saja? kau merasa kehilangan begitu?"

Zitao mendengus sebal. Kris bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya malah bertanya balik.

"Percaya diri sekali kau!" ucap Tao lalu meninju pelan lengan Kris.

"Tiga hari ini aku sakit" ucap Kris serius. Tao terkejut hingga ia tersedak jus jeruk yang sedang ia minum.

"Apa?! kau sakit? kenapa kau tak memberitahuku? memangnya kau sakit apa? kau sudah ke dokter kan? lalu apa kata dokter? kau tak sakit parah kan?" tanya Tao bertubi-tubi membuat Kris memutar matanya malas.

"Hei kau cerewet sekali seperti ibuku saja"

"Tsk! aku inikan sahabatmu wajar saja jika aku cerewet padamu, cepat jawab pertanyaanku!"

Kris menghela napasnya kemudian ia duduk menghadap Tao, dengan wajah serius Kris menatap Tao dan mau tak mau pemuda bersurai sehitam malam ini juga duduk menghadap lawan bicaranya ini.

"Aku sakit jantung" ucap Kris serius

"WHAT?!" pekik Tao terkejut, sedetik kemudian ia menutup mulutnya mengingat mereka masih berada dikantin.

"Dokter bilang detak jantungku tak normal dan tidak bekerja sebagaimana mestinya" Kris melanjutkan

"Oh ya Tuhan, Kris aku tak menyangka kau punya penyakit jantung diusia muda" ucap Tao lirih, Kris lagi-lagi menghela napasnya.

"Ya begitulah takdir"

"Eh Kenapa kau bisa terkena penyakit jantung? selama ini kau rajin ber-olahraga dan tidak makan sembarang bukan? aku jadi heran" ucap Tao heran, selama dua tahun ia mengenal Kris tak pernah sekalipun Kris absen ber-olahraga terutama basket yang menjadi kegemaran mereka berdua, Kris juga tak pernah makan makanan mengandung kolesterol tinggi selama ini yang sering ia lihat Kris selalu makan makanan sehat dan bersih. Jadi, kenapa Kris bisa terkena penyakit jantung?.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau!" jawab Kris sambil menatap tajam Tao.

"Eh?! Aku!? jangan bercanda!" ucap Tao sedikit membentak, ia kaget Kris menyalahkan dirinya sebagai penyebab dari sakit jantung yang diderita pemuda blasteran Canada-China ini.

"Ya kau?! setiap didekatmu jantungku selalu saja berdetak tak normal dan lebih cepat dari biasanya"

"..."

"Gara-gara kau, aku juga tak bisa makan dengan baik!"

"..."

"Aku selalu tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, karna setiap aku tertidur kau pasti datang ke mimpiku!"

"..."

"Dan aku sengaja tak menghubungimu tiga hari ini untuk menormalkan detak jantung yang semakin tak karuan saat melihatmu yang semakin cantik setiap harinya!"

"..."

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab Huang Zi Tao!"

Zitao tercengang sekarang detak jantungnya yang tak bekerja dengan semestinya dan menyebabkan rona merah menghiasi kedua pipinya.

"Kau sedang menyatakan cinta padaku?" tanya Tao mencoba bersikap biasa saja.

"Menurutmu aku sedang membaca puisi begitu?" jawab Kris ngawur, Ia mengambil tangan kanan Tao lalu menempelkannya di dada

"Kau bisa merasakannya bukan?!" ucap Kris menatap dalam pada Tao, sedangkan Tao kembali merasakan pipinya semakin memanas saat merasakan detak jantung Kris berdetak kencang seperti jantungnya.

Zitao bahkan tak bisa bernapas dengan normal akibat detak jantungnya yang semakin menggila. Ia pun menarik paksa tangannya dan enggan melihat wajah Kris.

"Jadi kau mau kan menjadi kekasihku?" Kris meraih bahu Tao dan mencoba membuat Tao mentap dirinya

"Pernyataan cinta macam apa itu? tidak romantis!" desis Tao membuat Kris berdecak sebal

"Jadi kau ingin aku mengajakmu ke tempat yang romantis dan memberi sebuket bunga untukmu, hanya untuk mendengar jawaban iya atau tidak darimu begitu?! ayolah jangan mempersulit aku jawab iya atau tidak" omel Kris dongkol

Tao terkekeh pelan, ia pun semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Kris.

"Baiklah-baiklah aku mau menjadi kekasihmu" ucap Tao mantap tanpa keraguaan sedikitpun. Kris tersenyum lebar kemudian ia menarik Tao kedalam pelukannya.

"Nah begitu dong daritadi, tak perlu membuatku kesal"

Tao tersenyum dalam pelukan Kris, ia juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Kris sejak dulu. Hanya saja ia lebih suka jika hubungannya dengan Kris sebatas persahabatan saja, jadi Tao mengubur dalam perasaan cintanya pada Kris. Asalkan ia tetap bisa bersama dengan Kris ia rela melakukan itu, namun sekarang Kris menyatakan cintanya pada Tao membuat perasaan yang lama terpendam kembali muncul membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan karna terlalu bahagia dengan kenyataan yang ada.

"Kris!"

"Hmm"

"Sepertinya aku juga punya penyakit jantung, daritadi jantungku berdetak dengan cepat. Aku harus pergi ke dokter"

Kris tertawa mendengar ucapan Tao, ia semakin mengubur wajahnya disurai kelam pemuda Qingdao yang telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya sekarang.

Sampai sebuah teriakan merusak kemesraan mereka dari salah satu mahasiswa yang menjadi teman mereka, yang sedari tadi menguping.

"WOY KRISTAO UDAH JADIAN TUH, MINTA PAJAK JADIAN KE MEREKA YUKK"

"YAKK SIALAN KAU JONGDAE!"

E.N.D

A/N:

Hallo gw bawa drabble KrisTao gaje ini -_-

maaf ya kalo ceritanya gaje, ini gak tau dapet inspirasi darimana tau tau nongol aja jadi begini deh :v

makasih yang udah review, fav dan follow. semoga hidup kalian senantiasa bahagia :*

See you next time :*


	2. After Long Distance

After Long Distance

Author: Shine Huang

Cast: Wu Yi Fan X Huang Zi Tao

Rated: T

Length: Drabble

Genre: Romance, fluff

Warning: YAOI, Boy X Boy, Boys Love, Typo, Don't like don't read

Disclaimer: Kris dan Tao saling memiliki tetapi cerita ini murni dari imajinasi saya sendiri

.

.

.

KrisTao Fanfiction

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Kris langsung saja berlari terburu-buru begitu selesai menghadiri meeting dengan beberapa kolega-nya. Ia tak peduli ketika asisten-nya berteriak memanggilnya, yang ia ingin hanya segera pergi menuju bandara untuk menjemput sang kekasih yang telah lama ia rindukan, Huang Zi Tao.

Rencananya Tao akan tiba pada pukul 10.30 dan sekarang sudah pukul 10.25 yang artinya pesawat yang ditumpangi Tao akan mendarat 5 menit lagi, dan Kris membutuhkan waktu 20 menit untuk sampai dibandara. Kris tak henti-hentinya mengumpat kesal ketika ia menemui banyak hambatan diperjalanannya.

Oh ayolah, Kris sudah tiga tahun lama ditinggal sang kekasih yang sedang mengenyam pendidikan di LA, walaupun sesekali ia mengunjungi Tao ketika memiliki pekerjaan di LA ataupun Tao yang mengunjunginya ketika sedang libur kuliah. Dan sekarang Tao telah lulus kuliah dan akan kembali ke China hari ini, bodohnya Kris yang lupa jika kepulangan Tao bertepatan dengan meeting penting yang harus ia hadiri.

Begitu selesai memakirkan mobilnya. Kris berlari kencang memasuki bandara tersebut, tak ia pedulikan tubuhnya yang bercucuran keringat karna terlalu banyak berlari. Yang ia pikirkan ialah tak ingin membuat Tao kesal karna ia terlambat, mata hazelnya bergulir kesana kemari mencari figur kekasih cantiknya. Tak perlu membuang waktu, Kris menemukan sosok Tao yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya pertanda jika kekasih hatinya ini sedang kesal.

Kris tersenyum kecil kemudian merentangkan kedua tangannya, memberi tanda pada Tao untuk memeluknya. Mengabaikan perasaan kesalnya Tao balas tersenyum dan berlari menerjang tubuh Kris, membenemkan wajahnya kedada bidang sang kekasih yang langsung mendekap hangat tubuhnya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu ge~"

"Gege juga merindukanmu peach, maaf gege terlambat"

Tao mendongakan kepalanya, menatap sang kekasih sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi. Langsung saja Kris meraup bibir tipis Tao membawanya kedalam ciuman penuh cinta yang sangat jarang mereka lakukan beberapa waktu lalu. Mereka tak peduli beragam tatapan pengunjung bandara akan kegiatan intim mereka, yang mereka inginkan berbagi kerinduan yang terpendam selama menjalani hubungan jarak jauh mereka.

.

.

.

Setelah menjemput Tao, Kris membawa Tao ke restoran favorite mereka, mengajaknya makan siang sebelum mengantarnya pulang. Tao tak henti-hentinya bercerita tentang pesta kelulusannya beberapa hari yang lalu, dimana Kris tak bisa datang saat itu.

"Jadi, apa rencanamu setelah lulus kuliah?" tanya Kris, Tao tampak sedang berpikir sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kris.

"Aku tak tahu, aku ingin liburan dulu"

"Kau tak berniat untuk mencari pekerjaan?"

"Soal itu nanti saja, jika aku ingin baru aku akan mencari pekerjaan"

"Sayang sekali"

"Hah? kenapa?"

"Aku berniat memberikanmu pekerjaan"

"Bekerja dikantormu? sebagai apa?"

Kris tersenyum ia tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Tao, ia menggenggam sebelah tangan Tao dan mengusapnya lembut

"Tidak kau tidak bekerja dikantorku, tapi dirumahku"

"Eh kenapa dirumahmu? memangnya aku bekerja sebagai apa?!" tanya Tao heran

"Sebagai istriku" ucap Kris singkat yang tentunya membuat lawan bicaranya ini terkejut dan langsung merona hebat

"Aku ingin kau mendampingiku seumur hidup..."

"... aku ingin kau menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku kelak..."

"... aku ingin bersamamu saat suka dan duka, susah dan senang, sehat dan sakit"

"... dan aku ingin memelukmu setiap malam saat kita tidur bersama nanti"

Sudah dipastikan warna pipi Tao sudah semerah kepiting rebus, ia membalas genggaman Kris erat, tak menyangka jika dilamar secepat ini

"Bagaimana? mudah bukan? kau tertarik?" tanya Kris menggoda pemuda bersurai bak mutiara hitam itu

Tao menganggukan kepalanya pelan tanpa berniat menatap wajah Kris langsung demi kesehatan jantungnya. Kris tersenyum lebar ia mencondongkan badannya kearah Tao, meraih dagu runcing kekasihnya dan memberi kecupan lembut dibibir kucing Tao.

"Aku sudah menduga jawabannya seperti apa" ucap Kris setelah kembali duduk

"Ja-jadi..." ucap Tao mengakhiri kebisuannya

"Kapan aku mulai bekerja?!" lanjutnya sambil menatap Kris, Kris menyeringai dan mulai menjawab

"Secepatnya peach!"

E.N.D

.

.

Makasih udah review, fav dan follow sebelumnya, maaf ya kayaknya bakal update lama, lagi sibuk ngurus adek yang lagi sakit yang rewelnya minta ampun -_-

nulis ini aja harus nunggu dia tidur yang kenyataannya dia susah banget tidur kalo lagi sakit :3

doain ya supaya dia cepet sembuh

jangan lupa review ya

see you next time :*


	3. Diet

Author: Shine Huang

Cast: Wu Yi Fan X Huang Zi Tao

Rated: T

Length: Drabble

Genre: Romance, fluff

Warning: YAOI, Boy X Boy, Boys Love, Typo, Don't like don't read

Disclaimer: Kris dan Tao saling memiliki tetapi cerita ini murni dari imajinasi saya sendiri

.

.

.

KrisTao Fanfiction

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

"KRIS GE!"

Kris nyaris terjengkang dari tidur santainya disofa begitu mendengar teriakan sang kekasih yang memanggil namanya.

"Aisshhhh..." mendesah kesal ketika tidur santainya diganggu.

Tao sang sumber teriakan tersebut muncul dan mendudukan dirinya disofa, wajahnya manisnya tertekuk dan bibirnya mengerucut pertanda pemuda yang berstatus kekasih Kris Wu ini sedang kesal.

Kris memutar bola matanya malas. Ia sudah terbiasa menghadapi Tao yang kesal seperti ini, Kris merapatkan dirinya pada Tao yang saat ini mengomel tak jelas.

"What's going on?" tanyanya merangkul Tao dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan

"Mereka bilang aku gendut!" ucap Tao dengan nada manja yang menggemaskan dimata Kris

"Mereka siapa hmm?"

"Teman-temanku!"

"Mungkin mereka hanya bercanda baby, mereka itu senang membuatmu kesal karna wajahmu itu terlihat menggemaskan ketika sedang kesal" ucap Kris berusaha menghibur Tao

"Tapi tetap saja ucapan mereka itu menyakiti perasaanku!" bentak Tao tak terima dengan ucapan Kris barusan

"Mereka bilang kau akan meninggalkanku jika aku terlalu gendut dan tak menarik lagi..." lanjutnya dengan nada yang lebih rendah dari sebelumnya

"..."

"Kau akan meninggalkanku dan pergi bersama wanita atau laki-laki lain yang lebih menarik dari aku..."

"..."

"Karna itu mulai besok aku ingin diet"

"Tidak! aku tak setuju!" tolak Kris menentang keras keinginan Tao

"Ayolah peach, kau itu tidak gendut tubuhmu itu ideal sayang~" lanjutnya berusaha membujuk pemuda berjulukan 'Baby Panda' tersebut

"Ideal apanya?! lihat pipi-ku tembam begini dan mereka juga bilang bokongku terlalu besar untuk ukuran laki-laki normal" jelas Tao kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Oh ayolah peach aku malah tak suka jika kau jadi kurus nanti, justru membuatmu tak menarik lagi!" ucap Kris yang lansung dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari kekasihnya

"Apa maksudmu?! kau mau aku terus-terusan dibilang gendut begitu? harusnya kau mendukungku, aku diet juga untuk dirimu!"

"Tsk berapa kali aku harus bilang kau tak gendut sayang, tubuhmu yang seperti ini sudah cukup untukku!"

Kris meraih kedua bahu Tao mengarahkan menghadap dirinya, lalu membingkai pipi Tao dikedua tangannya.

"Lihat pipi ini, ketika ku cium terasa begitu lembut dan kenyal" Kris mencium kedua pipi Tao bergantian

"Bayangkan jika pipi tembam ini tak ada lagi, pasti terasa keras" lanjutnya

Tao hanya diam dan memperhatikan Kris yang entah apa yang dilakukan pemuda bersurai pirang pada tubuhnya. Kris perlahan membaringkan tubuh Tao disofa dan membuka kancing kemeja Tao yang sukses membuat sang empunya terbelalak kaget.

"Hey apa yang kau lakukan!" pekik Tao berusaha bangkit namun ditahan oleh Kris

"Tsk diamlah!"

Kris menyeringai mesum kala ia berhasil membuka semua kancing dikemeja Tao, perlahan kedua tangannya mendarat mulus di dada Tao yang cukup berisi itu

"Bayangkan jika dada ini hanya tinggal tulang, bagaimana aku bisa meremasnya seperti ini" dengan jahilnya tangan Kris bermain-main didada berisi milik Tao

"Ya! Apa yang kau... hyaaaahh~~ hentikannn!" pekik Tao yang berusaha memberontak, menjauhkan tangan Kris dari dadanya.

Kris menghentikan tindakan 'asusila'-nya lalu tertawa jahil ketika melihat wajah Tao yang merah padam karna ulahnya.

"Jadi, masih mau menguruskan badanmu heum?" goda Kris kembali mendekatkan dirinya pada Tao yang telah merapikan kemejanya.

"Dasar mesum!" desis Tao melirik tajam pada pria Wu yang dua tahun terakhir telah menjadi kekasihnya

"Aku memang ditakdirkan seperti itu sayang~, salahmu kenapa kau begitu sexy~"

Tao mengalihkan pandangannya kemanapun, asalkan Kris tak melihat wajahnya yang semerah tomat itu. Mengabaikan Kris yang asyik menoel-noel pipinya, Tao memikirkan ucapan Kris barusan ada benarnya juga yang dikatakan pria bernama lengkap Wu Yifan ini. Jika Tao menjadi kurus justru membuatnya tidak menarik lagi dimata Kris, bisa-bisa jika ia sudah tak menarik lagi pasti Kris akan mencampakkannya dan pergi dengan pria atau wanita lain. Tao tahu benar Kris adalah pria termesum yang pernah ia temui di dunia ini, pastilah Kris akan mencari pria atau wanita yang lebih sexy darinya jika ia benar-benar menurunkan berat badannya.

Jadi untuk apa ia menguruskan badan jika Kris malah menyukai tubuhnya yang berisi dan sexy ini?. Walaupun Tao selalu kesal ketika Kris selalu 'melecehkan' tubuhnya.

"Hei... Hei baby kau tak apa-apa? apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" ucapan Kris menyadarkannya dari lamunannya, matanya berkaca-kaca membayangkan jika Kris meninggalkannya semua orang tahu ia tak bisa hidup tanpa pria yang cukup menyebalkan ini, begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Kris ge~ aku tak ingin kurusss!" rengek Tao lalu memeluk Kris manja.

Kris tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Tao yang menggemaskan ini "Berubah pikiran huh?" tanyanya

"Aku tak ingin kau meninggalkanku~"

"Kkk~ nah itu kau sudah tahu, aku ingin kau menjadi seperti yang ku inginkan bukan orang lain inginkan, kau itu kekasih gege jadi kau hanya boleh mendengarkanku, kau itu milikku dan hanya aku menilai sendiri menarik tidaknya dirimu dimataku, mengerti?!"

Tao hanya menganggukan kepalanya disela-sela pelukannya, Kris benar menarik tidaknya ia dimata Kris hanya Kris sendiri yang menilainya, mau dia gendut atau jelek sekalipun jika Kris masih mencintainya itu bukan hal yang perlu dipermasalahkan.

Mulai besok Tao akan bertekad tak ingin mendengar ejekan orang lain tentang penampilannya dan ia juga tak terpengaruh bisikan-bisikan jahat tentang Kris yang akan meninggalkannya. Memang baginya penampilan adalah hal terpenting untuk membuatnya menarik dimata Kris, tetapi perasaan cintanya lah yang lebih penting bagi Kris. Ia rela melakukan apapun asal Kris tetap mencintainya hingga akhir nanti.

.

.

.

E.N.D

.

.

.

A/N:

Hallo! masih ada yang inget gw? *gakk

maaf ya baru nongol sekarang

dari akhir bulan lalu sibuk ngurusin adek yang sakit hingga dia sudah tiada lagi :')

agak susah yah bikin fanfic KT disaat lagi berduka, disisi lain masih sedih mikirin adek dan disisi lainnya juga kangen banget sama KrisTao

jadi jangan heran yah klo feel fanfic ini gak terasa -.-v

oh yah sekarang lagi rame2nya hacker berkedok shipper lain yg lagi neror para KrisTao shipper, cuma mau bilang aja buat itu hacker

mau anda menjatuhkan KTS bagaimanapun caranya, kami gak akan kalah! kami bukan makhluk lemah yang sekali dibash langsung ciut seperti author2 terdahulu.

kita tahan banting dan gak akan goyah begitu saja.

HUANG ZI TAO sudah mengajarkan kami bagaimana caranya bertahan dan tetap berdiri, meskipun kerikil, batu atau bahkan sampah sekalipun yg menghalangi jalan kita!

hujatan anda gak akan berpengaruh apapun kepada kami!

mau hina2 kita seperti apapun ya silahkan toh anda yang akan menanggung dosa kami diakhir nanti!

see you next time :*


	4. Misunderstand

Author: Shine Huang

Cast: Wu Yi Fan X Huang Zi Tao

Rated: T

Length: Drabble/Ficlet

Genre: Romance, fluff

Warning: YAOI, Boy X Boy, Boys Love, Typo, Don't like don't read

Disclaimer: Kris dan Tao saling memiliki tetapi cerita ini murni dari imajinasi saya sendiri

.

.

.

KrisTao Fanfiction

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Kris memijat keningnya frustasi, menatap nanar pintu kamar yang ia tempati dengan kekasihnya. Sesekali ia mengacak-acak rambutnya, bingung sekaligus heran mendengar teriakan Tao-kekasihnya- dari dalam kamar.

"Kau bilang kau akan selalu setia kepadaku! tapi ternyata apa?! kau menduakanku!" teriak Tao dari dalam kamar, membuat pemuda bernama lengkap Wu Yifan ini membelalakan matanya.

"Si-siapa yang selingkuh?! aku tak pernah berniat menduakanmu peach!" balas Kris membantah atas tuduhan yang dilayangkan oleh Tao.

"Bohong! aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kau berciuman dengan laki-laki lain!"

"Demi Tuhan! peach! aku tak pernah mencium siapapun selain dirimu!, apa yang terjadi padamu? kenapa tiba-tiba kau seperti ini?!"

Sungguh Kris tak mengerti mengapa Tao tiba-tiba menuduhnya selingkuh, padahal Kris tak pernah berniat berpaling dari Tao begitu pula sebaliknya. Kris curiga jika Tao terhasut oleh seme-seme lain yang mengincarnya dan memfitnah dirinya, sungguh siapapun itu Kris benar-benar ingin membunuhnya.

"Apa dosaku sehingga kau melakukan ini padaku?! aku sudah memberikan segala yang ku punya padamu dan kau berniat mencampakanku!"

"Taozi percayalah padaku! aku tak se-brengsek itu sayang~" ucap Kris mencoba membujuk Tao.

"Berhenti membual sialan! seharusnya aku sadar sejak awal kau tak pernah tulus mencintaiku!"

"Zi sungguh! demi seluruh penghuni galaksi aku benar-benar tulus mencintaimu!" Kris benar frustasi berkali ia menggedor-gedor pintu kamar namun Tao tak kunjung membuka pintunya.

"Memangnya apa yang kurang dariku? apa yang dimiliki laki-laki itu sehingga kau tega melakukan ini padaku!" Tao kembali berteriak dari dalam kamar tak peduli dengan Kris yang memintanya untuk membuka pintu.

"Zi keluarlah! kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik jangan seperti ini sayang"

"Tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi! aku sudah tahu semua kebusukanmu!"

"Kebusukan apa!? Hei Taozi apa maksudmu!? keluarlah!"

Kris tak mengerti setan apa yang merasuki kekasih cantiknya ini, begitu ia pulang kuliah tiba-tiba saja Tao berteriak tak jelas didalam sana bahkan sampai menuduhnya yang macam-macam. Tak mempan menggedor pintu Kris pun akhirnya mencoba mendobraknya, namun sia-sia pintu itu tak terbuka sama sekali yang ada bahunya yang sakit akibat mendobrak terlalu keras. Sepertinya Tao memasang penghalang pada pintunya agar siapapun tak bisa memaksa masuk.

"Sana pergilah! pergi dengan selingkuhanmu itu! jangan pernah menampakan wujudmu lagi didepanku!" teriakan Tao yang ini membuat hati Kris berdenyut sakit.

"Zi! apa yang terjadi padamu?! kenapa kau tiba-tiba seperti ini?!" lirih Kris pelan ia seperti menahan tangis.

"Pergi! mulai detik ini kau bukan kekasihku lagi! hubungan kita berakhir sampai disini!" teriak Tao membahana keseluruh penjuru apartemen yang disinggahi dirinya dengan Kris.

Cukup sudah. Kris tak bisa menahan emosinya, iapun kembali mendobrak pintu dengan sekuat tenaga tak peduli jika nanti bahunya terkilir.

"Huang Zi Tao! buka pintunya sekarang juga! atau kau akan menyesal nantinya!" teriak Kris kesetanan, ia tak terima Tao memutuskannya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Ia ingin menuntut penjelasan pada pemuda panda tersebut.

"Zi keluarlah dan jelaskan semuanya padaku! jangan memutuskan seenaknya sendiri!" teriaknya lagi setelah tak ada respon dari Tao.

Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar suara gesekan benda yang didorong dari dalam kamar, rupanya benar Tao memasang penghalang pada pintu kamar mereka.

Cklek!

Kris nyaris menubrukan dirinya saat tiba-tiba Tao membuka pintu, ia sedikit lega akhirnya Tao mau keluar dari kamar. Jika kondisi Kris yang terlihat kacau dan berantakan, berbeda dengan Tao siswa kelas tiga senior high school nampak biasa saja, membuat Kris bingung setengah mati. Ditambah lagi dengan earphone yang menyumbat kedua telinganya, memandang polos Kris yang menatapnya penuh arti.

"Kr-kris ge!? kau sudah pulang?, maaf aku mengunci pintunya" ucap Tao melepas earphone-nya, merasa tak enak melihat Kris yang kacau karna tak membuka pintu kamarnya ditambah lagi ia menyumbat telinganya.

Yah. Setidaknya seperti itulah yang ada di pikiran Tao.

"Apa maksudnya ini?!" tanya Kris dingin menatap tajam pada Tao.

"Ma-maksud apa ge?! Tao tadi hanya..."

"Apa maksudmu hah?! kau menuduhku selingkuh lalu memutuskanku tanpa sebab, aku sudah menggedor bahkan mendobrak pintu tapi kau tak mendengar apa pun?! Kau tahu betapa frustasinya aku melihat tingkahmu yang tiba-tiba berteriak didalam kamar dan kau keluar kamar dengan memasang tampang seolah tak terjadi apa-apa?! kau sedang mempermainkanku hahhh?!" bentak Kris emosi, napasnya naik-turun dengan wajahnya memerah meluapkan seluruh amarahnya.

"Ma-maaf ge itu tadi Tao hanya..."

"Hanya apa?! jangan bilang jika kau sedang mengalami gangguan kejiwaan" ucap Kris sarkastik

"Ya! dengar aku dulu!" teriak Tao karna Kris tak memberinya kesempatan bicara. Kris diam mencoba mendengarkan Tao sambil menetralkan napasnya.

"Tadi aku hanya sedang melatih aktingku untuk drama yang akan dipentaskan saat perpisahaan besok, karna aku dapat peran utama jadi aku takut lupa skenarionya lalu aku mengunci diri dikamar dan berlatih" jelas Tao sedikit merinding merasakan aura kegelapan/? dalam diri Kris.

"Jadi kau berteriak tak jelas dalam kamar karna itu?! lalu kenapa kau juga menyumbat telingamu?!" tanya Kris dingin tak terima dirinya diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Errr itu karna aku mendengarkan rekaman dialog yang dimainkan lawan mainku, karna kami tak punya banyak waktu jadi kami latihan sendiri-sendiri, lagi pula jika aku membawanya kemari pasti kau akan mengusirnya" jelas Tao menelan ludah kasar kala mata hazel itu menusuk tepat ke mata onyx-nya.

"Kau tahu aku mengira kau menuduhku selingkuh! aku nyaris gila karna kau tiba-tiba memutuskanku!" bentak Kris mengurung Tao diantara kedua tangannya.

Awalnya ingin sekali Tao menertawakan Kris karna kesalahpahamannya, namun ia urungkan saat melihat Kris sungguh marah padanya.

"Ma-maafkan aku ge.. aku tak tahu jika kau sudah pulang..."

"Tidak semudah itu Huang!"

Lagi-lagi Tao menelan ludahnya paksa, ia tak pernah menghadapi Kris yang seperti ini. Ia benar-benar dalam bahaya!

"Kau harus diberi hukuman!" bisik Kris tepat ditelinga Tao, membuat Tao merinding ketika napas Kris berhembus di telinganya

"Hukuman apa?" tanya Tao takut-takut

Tanpa babibu lagi Kris langsung menyerang bibir ranum Tao dengan liar, mau tak mau Tao harus meladeni permainan liar Kris terhadap bibir seksinya itu.

Cklek!

Kris membuka pintu kamar mereka dan mengiring Tao masuk.

"Kalau kau ingin ku maafkan kau harus 'bermain' denganku hingga besok pagi, aku tak menerima penolakan!"

"Ta-tapi ge aku ada pementasan drama besok!"

"Aku tak peduli! kau harus menerima hukumanmu ini peach!"

"Huuwwweeeee tidaakkkk!"

.

.

.

E.N.D

Sorry kalau gak sesuai harapan :v

Terinspirasi dari pengalaman pribadi pas masih SMP . . . XD

asli malu2in banget kalo diceritain :v

lantaran lagi krisis imajinasi/? jadi ya mengangkat kisah pribadi aja :v

semoga kalian suka ya, maaf loh ntar kalo mual2 berkepanjangan gw gak tanggung jawab :p

jangan lupa review

see you next time :*


End file.
